New Zealand cricket team in Australia in 2008–09
The New Zealand cricket team toured Australia between 13 November 2008 and 15 February 2009. The tour was divided into two legs; commencing with a tour match against New South Wales, the first leg contained two Test matches between New Zealand and Australia in which the sides competed for the Trans Tasman Trophy. New Zealand then went home for a series against the West Indies and Australia hosted the South African team. New Zealand returned to Australia on 29 January 2009 for the second leg, comprising a tour match against the Prime Minister's XI, five One Day Internationals (ODIs) against Australia for the Chappell–Hadlee Trophy and a Twenty20 International also against Australia. Australian cricket team The Australian side had recently returned from a tour of India where they had lost the four-match Test series, and with it the Border-Gavaskar Trophy, 2-0. During that series, Australia had repeatedly fallen behind the required over rate; during the final match, captain Ricky Ponting used part-time bowlers to try to catch up rather than push for a victory, a move which was criticised by former captains. New Zealand cricket team Prior to this series, the New Zealand side had just completed a tour of Bangladesh, winning the test series 1-0 (with one test drawn after three days were lost to rain) and the one-day series 2-1. At the beginning of the test series, they were ranked seventh in the ICC Test Championship. Captain Daniel Vettori said that he "was leading the nucleus of a good side", but pointed out that the inexperienced batting lineup would face a tough task against an Australian side that would be looking to come back strongly from their series loss to India. Squads First leg Tour match | team2 = 22px New South Wales | score-team1-inns1 = 266 (85.3 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Jamie How 170 (272) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Grant Lambert 5/74 (16.3 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 361 (115.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Dominic Thornely 85 (153) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Daniel Vettori 4/71 (29.1 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 256 (86.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Daniel Vettori 73 (139)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Moisés Henriques 5/51 (19 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = 162/4 (52.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Daniel Smith 42 (51)| wickets-team2-inns2 = Chris Martin 3/16 (11 overs) | result = NSW won by 6 wickets| venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney, Australia | umpires = Gerard Abood and Paul Reiffel| motm = | report = Scorecard | rain = }} 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 214 (77 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Michael Clarke 98 (217)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Tim Southee 4/63 (18 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 156 (50 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Ross Taylor 40 (51)| wickets-team2-inns1 = Mitchell Johnson 4/30 (8 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 268 (81.2 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = Simon Katich 131* (245)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Chris Martin 3/69 (21 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = 177 (54.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Ross Taylor 75 (128) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Mitchell Johnson 5/39 (17.3 overs) | result = Australia won by 149 runs| venue = The Gabba, Brisbane, Australia| umpires = Billy Doctrove and Rudi Koertzen| motm = Mitchell Johnson | report = Scorecard| rain = This match Brett Lee took his 300th wicket. }} Brisbane had been hit hard with weeks worth of devastating storms, leaving the pitch soft and green. Both teams were returning from the sub-continent and struggled badly with the bat. Australia were all out for just 214 late on day one with Clarke last to go on 98 runs, NZ survived a few overs to finish 0/7 at stumps. The next morning began perfectly for Australia with a wicket on the first ball, and more kept coming. NZ collapsing to be all out for just 156 from 50 overs, Taylor the highest scorer on 40. Australia did not fare much better with Hayden out first ball and Australia limping to 6/131 at stumps on day 2. Katich managed to score 100 and he ended running out of partners finishing not out on 131, seeing Australia to 268. Needing 327 runs to win, NZ got a terrible start and were 4-49 until a good partnership between Flynn and Taylor. However Australia managed two late wickets, one on the last ball of the day putting NZ at 6/143 at stumps on Day 3. Australia bowled NZ out for 177 on Day 4 to give them the 1-0 advantage. 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 270 (98.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Aaron Redmond 83 (125) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Brett Lee 4/66 (25.3 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 535 (157.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Brad Haddin 169 (222) Michael Clarke 110 (239) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Iain O'Brien 3/111 (32 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 203 (74.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Brendan McCullum 84* (134) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Brett Lee 5/105 (25 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Australia won by an innings and 62 runs | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide, Australia | umpires = Billy Doctrove and Rudi Koertzen| motm = Brad Haddin | report = Scorecard| rain = }} Following the first Test, the Australians called Peter Siddle into the squad with Shane Watson returning to state cricket. Jason Krejza was named in the team after having been twelfth man in the first Test; however, he twisted his ankle in training two days prior to the start of the match and his place was taken by fellow bowler [[Nathan Hauritz]. On the Tuesday before the match began, New Zealand Cricket announced the appointment of Andy Moles as successor of retiring coach John Bracewell. Moles was to take over immediately following the Australian Test series, meaning this was Bracewell's final match in charge of the New Zealand side. The only change to the New Zealand team was Peter Fulton replacing Grant Elliott in an attempt to bolster the batting lineup. Second leg Tour match | score1 = 271/5 (50 overs) | | score2 = 272/4 (47.5 overs) | | team2 = Prime Minister's XI | runs1 = Brendon McCullum 114 (130 balls) | | wickets1 = Clinton McKay 3/52 (10 overs) | | runs2 = George Bailey 107* (138 balls) | | wickets2 = Jeetan Patel 2/51 (10 overs) | | result = Prime Minister's XI won by 6 wickets | | report = Scorecard | venue = Manuka Oval, Canberra, Australia| | umpires = IG Lock and Y Ramasundara | motm = George Bailey | }} 1st ODI | score1 = 181 (48.4 overs) | | score2 = 182/8 (50 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Michael Hussey 49 (65 balls) | | wickets1 = Kyle Mills 4/35 (9.4 overs) | | runs2 = Ross Taylor 64 (97 balls) | | wickets2 = Nathan Bracken 3/35 (10 overs) | | result = won by 2 wickets on the last ball | | report = Scorecard | | venue = WACA, Perth, Australia Att: 14,571| | umpires = Steve Bucknor and Bruce Oxenford | | motm = Kyle Mills | }} Australia's top order capitulated with none of the top five scoring over 15 runs. There was some resistance from Hussey and Haddin, but ultimately Australia were unable to bat out the innings, running out of wickets and posting a very low score. Australia did however put the pressure on with the ball and for most of the chase New Zealand was behind Australia score at the same points in time. Michael Clarke clean-bowled a batsman but replays showed that the bails were dislodged by Haddin's gloves, which were in front of the stumps. The loss was Australia's fourth consecutive ODI loss, having just been defeated 1–4 against South Africa. 2nd ODI | score1 = 225/5 (50 overs) | | score2 = 226/4 (48.5 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Michael Clarke 98 (133 balls) | | wickets1 = Iain O'Brien 2/48 (10 overs) | | runs2 = Grant Elliott 61* (75 balls) | | wickets2 = James Hopes 2/30 (10 overs) | | result = won by 6 wickets | | report = Scorecard | | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne, Australia Attendance: 28,267 | umpires = Steve Bucknor & Paul Reiffel | | motm = Michael Clarke | }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 301/9 (50 overs) | | score2 = 269 (47.3 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Brad Haddin 109 (114 balls) | | wickets1 = Iain O'Brien 3/68 (10 overs) | | runs2 = Grant Elliott 115 (124 balls) | | wickets2 = Cameron White 2/10 (2 overs) | | result = won by 32 runs | | report = Scorecard | | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney, Australia| | umpires = Steve Bucknor (West Indies) and Simon Taufel (Australia) | | motm = Brad Haddin | }} Australia could have scored 303, but 2 penalty runs were not awarded because the Australian batsmen ran down the pitch (as opposed to beside the pitch, which is the rule) again after being warned not to by the umpire. The rule no runs are obtained from a delivery (ball) if a batsman runs down the pitch. 4th ODI | score1 = 244/8 (50 overs) | | score2 = 247/4 (48.2 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Ross Taylor 76 (71) | | wickets1 = Mitchell Johnson 3/51 (10 overs) | | runs2 = David Hussey 79 (96) | | wickets2 = Iain O'Brien 2/54 (10 overs) | | result = won by 6 wickets. | report = Scorecard | | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide, Australia| | umpires = Steve Bucknor (WI) & Steve Davis (AUS) | | motm = David Hussey | }} 5th ODI | score1 = 168/4 (22 overs)| | score2 = 123/6 (14 overs)| | team2 = | runs1 = Brad Haddin 88* (65) | wickets1 = Kyle Mills 2/22 (4 overs) | runs2 = Martin Guptill 63* (34) | wickets2 = Nathan Bracken 2/33 (3 overs) | result = No result. | report = Scorecard | | venue = Brisbane Cricket Ground, Woolloongabba, Brisbane, Australia| | umpires = Steve Bucknor (WI) & James Tucker (AUS) | motm = }} Rain caused the match to be reduced to 22 overs. The New Zealand innings was further reduced to 20 overs. Heavy rain caused the match to be abandoned when New Zealand were 123. Twenty20 | score1 = 150/7| | score2 = 149/5| | team2 = | runs1 = David Hussey 41 (39 balls)| | wickets1 = Iain O'Brien 2/34 (4 overs) | | runs2 = Brendon McCullum 61 (47 balls)| | wickets2 = Peter Siddle 2/24 (4 overs)| | result = won by 1 run| | report = Scorecard | | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney, Australia| | umpires = B N J Oxenford, P R Reiffel | | motm = Nathan Bracken| }} Category:New Zealand cricket tours of Australia